SAKURA
by Pembantunya Tao
Summary: Di bawah pohon sakura mereka mengikat janjii dan dbawah phon sakura juga mereka mengakhiri hubungan mereka/cast: KRY/ kyusung slight yewook
1. Chapter 1

**SAKURA**

**PAIR : Broken!YEWOOK, KYUSUNG sligth MINWOOK**

**RATED: M ke T **

**GENRE: HURT ROMANCE**

FF special wat Hartatick CloudsElf yg berulang tahun kemaren dan juga memperingati Yewook Day 4 November kemarin. Dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Overnya Super Junior, Sakuranya Faris RM en Impossible ver maddi jane.

Sumary: di bawah pohon sakura mereka menyatukan hati dan di bawah pohon sakura juga mereka berpisah. (maaf,summary gagal)

Banyak typo, ancur, gaje, abal, NC kurang muahhhaaa.

Ini murni hasil dari otak sarap saya

Cekidot lah

**Seoul, Korea**

Brrr...dinginya pagi ini setelah seharian kemarin seoul di guyur hujan. Hah memang tidak mungkin banyak orang akan bergelung di tempat tidur daripada harus keluar rumah. Begitu juga namja manis ini dia masih tidur bergelung diatas kasur sambil memeluk namja tampan yang ada ...namja tampan ini lalu mengeratkan pelukannya agar namja manis ini mendapatkan kehangatan darinya. Bias-bias cahaya masuk dalam celah kamar mereka, sang namja manis mengerjapkan matanya lalu dia mengerang pelan dan melepaskan eratan pelukan namja tampan itu, tapi tidak cukup kuat karena dia begitu lemah saat ini, sehabis tadi malam dia bermain liar dengan namja tampan ini.

**Flashback **

Derit ranjang berukuran king size itu sangat menggema di seluruh ruangan yang mendukung pekerjaan orang diatasnya. Saat ini ada 2 namja yang berada diatas melakukan hubungan badan. Namja manis itu sedang menungging sedangkan namja tampan itu terus menerus menyodokan juniornya pada hole si namja manis itu dengan tempo sangat cepat.

"akhh akhh kyu akhh faasssterrhh ahh there kyu, akhh akh". Rancau namja manis itu,

" akhh sungiiee kenapa masihhh sangat sempithh akhhh akhh" balas namja tampan itu,

"kyuu aku mauuuu keluarrhhhh " rancau yesung

"together baby" balas kyu.

"kyuuuu/sungieeee". Jerit mereka bersamaan dengan sperma mereka yang membanjiri. Sperma yesung mengotori perut mereka berdua,sedangkan kyuhyun mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam, setelah itu yesung membalikan badanya sehingga mereka behadapan dan kyu hanya menopang badanya dengan kedua lengannya. Mereka berhadapan oniks bertemu emerald.

"baby, kau lelah?" tanya kyu

"ne,sangat lelah" jawab yesung

" ayo kita main lagi, setidaknya 1 ronde saja". Tanya kyu

"kau itu,daritadi 1 terus, kita sudah ngelakuin ini 3x apakah masih kurang. Ya ampun kyu.

"hee.. sudah sebaiknya kita istirahat saja." Ucap kyu akhirnya memutuskan.

Lalu kyuhyun berbaring di samping yesung dan memeluknya sangat erat. Saat ini posisinya kyu memeluk sungie dari belakang. Tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya.

**Flashback End**

**Yesung POV**

'Aishh bagian belakangku sakit, ini karena dia bermain liar lagi'. Aku sekuat tenaga melepaskan pelukan eratnya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan terseok-seok

**Cklek **

Aku langsung masuk kamar mandi dan mendudukan diri pada bathub yang sebelumnya aku sudah kasih sabun cair hngga berbusa membuat balon-balon kecil dan menyemportkan aroma therapy. Tak berapa lama aku bangun dari berendam yeng memakan waktu 15 menit. Aku menyalakan shower dan membersihkan diri dan membersihkan bagian belakangku juga. Setelah selesai aku segera ganti dengan piyama mandi, setelah semua seleai aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perlahan takut membangunkan dia yg sedang lelap tertidur, lalu mengganti pakain dgn baju dan clana penek setelah itu aku melihat dia yang masih tertidur ku kecup bibirnya dan perlahan dia mengerang dan tertidur lagi. Aku sempat terkikik oleh ulahnya. Aku melanjutkan ke dapur untuk memasak.

**Skip time**

Aku menata semua hidangan yang telah ku masak, tinggal menunggu dia bangun hah akhirnya selesai meskipun harus menahan perih di bagian belakang. Hmm..sekarang tanggal berapa?knpa aku seperti melewatkan sesuatu. Lalu aku beranjak pada kalender yang ada dinding ruang keluarga tepatnya di depan kami yg senang menonton tv.

**4 November 2012**.

Hah, sepertinya aku memang melewatkannya. Aku tersenyum tipis, jika mengingat tanggal dan hari ini rasanya ada yang menghilang, separuh hati, raga, dan jiwaku 2 tahun lalu. Aku tak kan pernah melupakannya dan tak akan pernah lupa.

**Yesung POV End **

**Flasback**

**Tokyo, Jepang**

**2 tahun lalu**

SMA INCLA adalah SMA yang terkenal di tokyo SMA kalangan orang elit atau orang atas, di sini sedang di adakan pengumuman pendaftaran siswa/siswi yang akan masuk disini termasuk namja manis nan pendek ini dia sedang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman. "huwahhh aku di terima akhhh aku berhasil". Teriak si namja manis ini yang diketahuai bernama Kim Ryewook dia pindahan dari korea karena mengikuti kakaknya yang dipindah tugaskan oleh perusahaan tempatnya bekerja untuk mengelola perusahaan yang di jepang. Dia berjalan dengan riangnya sambil bersiul gembira menyanyikan lagu sakura dari faris rm(ajigile nih org ternyata tw lagunya orang indonesia juga -!) yang dia downlod dari internet. Lagu itu mengalun lembut di sela-sela telinganya karena dia juga memakai headset. Hemh ntah sengaja atau tidak dia menabrak seseorang namja manis tapi lumayan tampan (nah bingung kan) dia tersenyum pada ryewook yang hanya kelihatan mata sipitn ya saja. Saat itu juga ryewook terkesima padanya.

"hi, kau tidak apa-apa". Tanya lelaki itu.

"ya, tidak apa-apa". Lelaki itu tersenyum. "boleh aku berkenalan denganmu, siapa namamu?sepertinya kau bukan orang jepang?".

"Kim Ryewook imnida, ne, aku orang korea". Jawab ryewook bersemangat.

"senang berkenalan denganmu ryewook, namaku Kim Yesung. aku juga orang korea. Semoga kita jadi teman baik. Hemh aku 2 tingkat di atasmu, panggil aku niichan saja atau hyung".balas yesung.

"ne, hyung" balas ryewook.

"aku pergi duluan ya ryewook, sampai jumpa". Balas yesung.

**Ryewook POV**

Apa itu sesaat aku masih terpana pada apa yang barusn terjadi, aku melihat malaikat di hadapanku seorang namja yang sangat sempurna dengan mata sipit dan suara baritone indahnya. Hah aku tak menyadari dia sudah pergi. Sepertinya hari-hariku dsini akan menyenangkan. Lalu aku melanjutkan pulang kerumah.

**Ryewook POV End**

Keesokan harinya

ini adalah hari pertama seorang Kim Ryewook menjalani hari-harinya sebagai seoarang siswa di SMA INCLA, dia emlangkahkan kakinya di sebuah gedung yang telah banyak di hadiri siswa-siswi lainnya yang sama dengannya. Mereka di kumpulkan untuk menerima pidato penyambutan dari Kepala Sekolah, Ketua Kurikulum, dan Ketua Osis. Serta pensi yang di adakan para kakak tingkat mereka untuk mengajak mereka yang masih baru untuk ikut kegiatan ekstrakulikuler mereka. Yah semuannya berjalan lancar, tapi saat pidato penyambutan oleh Ketua Osis semuanya pada ribut karena Ketua Osis mereka lumayan manis membuat para seme atau uke yang masih baru senyum-senyum senang. Ketua Osis itu memperkenalkan diri bernama Kim Yesung. Acara penyambutan yang ribut itu sudah usai dan dilanjutkan dengan pensi, semua peserta terkejut karena Kim Yesung menyanyi dengan sangat indah, dan dia juga Ketua ekstrakulikuler Musik.

Akhirnya acara penyambutan itu selesai semuanya masuk ke kelas. Ryewook menempati kelas 1-3. Dia duduk di belakang dekat jendela. Saat ini wali kelas mereka Mrs. Hizaki sedang memberi pengarahan tentang apa yang ada di sekolah, dan kelas ini dia juga memberikan peraturan-peraturan yang diampunya. "huft..bosan" keluh ryewook. Tak berapa lama jam bel istrahat pun berdetang

**Teng Teng Teng**

Semua anak-anak berlari kearah kantin, ryewook hanya barjalan. Mengelilingi sekolahan elit ini. Arsistekture dan gaya yang di gunakan pada gedung ini memang memiliki tata arsistekture yang hebat. Dia mengelilingi tempat itu tak terasa dia sudah berada di sebuah kelas, sepertinya kelas itu ramai. Dia melihat kelas itu dan terkejut karena di kelas itu sedang diadakan audisi untuk mengikuti ekstrakulikuler musik, dia masuk ke tempat itu hanya sekedar melihat saja bukan untuk mengikutinya. Dan dia melihat di barisan itu kebanyakan yeoja dan namja rata-rata dari mereka mengikuti audisi ini hanya untuk dekat dengan ketua musik itu, yesung.

**Ryewook POV **

"hei, kau masuklah" kata seseorang di dalam sana.

"ekhm, aku" kataku sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu." Kata namja itu lagi.

Aku lalu masuk ke kelas itu, sambil melewati beberapa anak dengan tatapan sinisnya karena bisa masuk tanpa harus mengantri.

"kau,sekarang menyanyilah". Kata namja

Lalu aku pun menyanyi, memejamkan mata dan mengalunkan lagu sakura milik Faris RM, setelah aku selesai menyanyi, akupun membuka mata dan melihat mata mereka seperti terpesona mendengarkanku menyanyi.

**Ryewook POV End**

Semua orang memandang ryewook dengan takjub, tidak lupa namja yang menyuruh dia menyanyi namja itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun putra pemilik sekolah itu. Dia memperhatikan ryewook karena hanya dia satu-satunya namja yang di perhatikan kekasihnya, yesung. Hm yah kim yesung memang kekasihnya dan semua orang tahu itu. Kyuhyun hanya melihat ryewook sebagai saingannya dalam mencari perhatian yesung, dia adalah namja pencemburu, karena dari waktu yesung bertemu dengan ryewook, yesung tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang namja itu.

Akhirnya, audisi itu sudah selesai ryewookie yang pada awalnya tidak ikut mendaftar malah masuk menjadi anggota paduan suara.

"pulang sekolah harap kalian semua yang terpilih menjadi anggota berkumpul di ruang ini lagi,mengerti" ucap kyuhyun yang juga menjabat wakil ketua paduan suara

"mengerti" balas mereka

"sekarang masuk kelas, karena istirahat sudah berakhir" lanjutnya.

Mereka semua masuk kelas dan melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

**Skip Time**

Sepulang sekolah semua anggota baru paduan suara berkumpul di ruang tadi, mereka mulai berlatih menyanyi yang di pandu oleh ketua dan wakil ketua mereka.

Entah mengapa yesung selalu m emperhatikan ryewook pada waktu bernyanyi bagi dirinya suara bernyanyi ryewook sangat unik, tenor yang unik. Dia seperti terbius oleh suara namja pendek itu. Tak terasa ada orang lain yang menahan rasa cemburu itu, dia adalah kyuhyun. Dia terlihat menahan amarah kecemburuan karena bagi dia, jika langsung main kekerasaan, ia akan kehilangan sungienya. Lebih baik dia menahan dulu, daripada harus membuat malu. Hemhh sedangkan ryewook tahu dia sedang di pandang ketuanya, tapi dia tak berani menatap ketuanya. Hm dia berharap bisa mengobrol seperti waktu pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

Waktu menunjukan sore, sudah waktunya para anggota paduan suara itu pulang ke ryumah. Yesung mencoba memberi tumpangan kepada ryewook.

"wookie, kamu mau tidak ku antar pulang." Ucap yesung.

"wookie" balas ryewook

"ne, wookie. Kurasa itu nama yang cocok untukmu. Lalu bagaimana jawaban kamu?" balas yesung

"uhmm ne" balas ryewook

Kyuhyun langsung mendeath glare ryewook dengan death glare andalannya

"yesung hyung, byukankah kau akan pulang denganku" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada cemburunya (emx ada ea)

"maaf kyu, aku sudah membawa mobil sendiri, dan aku akan pulang dengan ryewook" balas yesung.

"tapi yesung hyung kau kan namjachinguku" balas kyuhyun yang tak mau kalah

"iya kyu, tapi untuk kali ini saja, lagi pula hyung kan bawa mobil sendiri." Ucap yesung seraya mengusap rambut kyuhyun. "kajja, wookie kita harus pulang, nanti malah kemalaman, kyu hati-hati di jalan, annyeong" lanjut yesung sambil menarik tangan wookie menuju parkiran mobilnya, sementara itu kyuhyun terlihat menahan amarahnya dan memendam rasa cemburunya.

"kim ryewook, awas kau" umpat kyu.

**Di mobil yesung **

Dua orang namja sedang menikmati perjalanan mereka, satu namja sedang bersendung kecil sedangkan namja lainya sedang fokus menyetir. Keheningan melanda di dalam mobil itu sampai yesung memecah keheningan di dalam mobil itu.

"jadi wookie kau tinggal di jepang bersama siapa?." Tanya yesung pada wookie

"aku tinggal di jepang bersama kakak laki-lakiku" jawab wookie

Keheningan mulai tercipta lagi, sampai mereka berhenti di apartemen milik wookie. Yesung melepaskan selt belt wookie dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"nah wookie, kita sudah sampai. Cepat turun, masuk rrumah dan cepatlah istrahat kau terlihat lelah sekali." Ucap yesung

"ne,hyung terima kasih atas tumpangananya." Balas wookie

"dan ingat, jangan lupa janji kita besok. Hyung tunggu di taman kota." Ucap yesung lagi

"ne,hyung." Balas wookie.

Setelah itu wookie berjalan ke apertement miliknya, sedangkan yesung melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Heeee ne ff ke 2. Ini fict drancang cmw two shoot az tdinya cmw one shoot eh ternyata kepanjangan pi ntah ni bakal jadi two shot atw multi chap lagi. Sekalian ngerjain fict Just mine,my obsession en fict project 1 lagi Triangle love. Moga awal desember bisa selesai. Amiennnn

Mohon

**RCL**


	2. Chapter 2

**SAKURA**

**CHAPTER II**

**PAIR : Broken!YEWOOK, KYUSUNG sligth MINWOOK**

**RATED: M ke T **

**GENRE: HURT ROMANCE**

FF special wat Hartatick CloudsElf yg berulang tahun kemaren dan juga memperingati Yewook Day 4 November kemarin. Dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Overnya Super Junior, Sakuranya Faris RM en Impossible ver maddi jane.

Sumary: di bawah pohon sakura mereka menyatukan hati dan di bawah pohon sakura juga mereka berpisah. (maaf,summary gagal)

Banyak typo, ancur, gaje, abal, NC kurang muahhhaaa.

Ini murni hasil dari otak sarap saya

Cekidot lah

_Keheningan mulai tercipta lagi, sampai mereka berhenti di apartemen milik wookie. Yesung melepaskan selt belt wookie dan membukakan pintu untuknya._

"_nah wookie, kita sudah sampai. Cepat turun, masuk rumah dan cepatlah istrahat kau terlihat lelah sekali." Ucap yesung_

"_ne,hyung terima kasih atas tumpangananya." Balas wookie_

"_dan ingat, jangan lupa janji kita besok. Hyung tunggu di taman kota." Ucap yesung lagi_

"_ne,hyung." Balas wookie._

_Setelah itu wookie berjalan ke apertement miliknya, sedangkan yesung melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang kerumah._

**CHAPTER II**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Pranggggg bunyi gelas pecah yang aku pecahkan, aku tak tau lagi kamar ini sudah berantakan karena ulahku yang merusak dan membanting semua yang ada di kamarku ini. Aku terlalu kalut terhadap perassan ini, perasaan marah karena yesung hyung tak memerhatikanku. Aku benci ini, yesung hyung terlalu memberikan perhatian pada ryewook, siswa baru itu. Aku sangat tidak suka dia, tatapan yesung hyung beda, aku mengakuai itu. Aplagi yesung hyung tadi menawarkannya pulang bersama. Arghhhh aku benci, yesung hyung itu milikku jadi yesung hyung harusnya peduli padaku, dan tadi apa katanya dia bawa mobil sendiri, sejak kapan. Arghhh ini gara-gara namja brengsek itu, dia membuat hyungku berubah. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin mempermalukan dia di depan yesung hyung dan yang lainnya tapi aku harus akui bakatnya menyanyi berbeda, tapi yang buat aku kesal lagi adalah waktu acara latihan tadi kenapa yesung hyung memperhatikannya terus. Arghhhh aku ingin menyingkirkan namja pendek itu. Bagaimana pun caranya. Akan kubuat dia menyesal karena membuat yesung hyung melupakan keberadaanku. Yah..

KIM RYEWOOK

Kau adalah targetku

**Kyuhyun POV End**

Hari ini ryewook dan yesung bertemu di taman mereka berjalan-jalan sambil mengelilingi taman itu tak lupa bergandengan tangan mereka serasi banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka, mereka berdua tampak mesra. Sampai mereka duduk di bangku taman sambil melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran di taman itu.

"wookie, kau mau es krim" tawar yesung saat dia melihat ada penjual es krim truk di depan mereka.

"ne, hyung" jawab wookie

Tak lama setelah itu yesung membawa 2 cup eskrim dan di berikan 1 untuk wookie. Ini seperti suasana yang romantis. Angin berhembus menerbangkan kelopak bunga sakura. Mereka terdiam menikmati suasana yang indah ini. Hah ini terlihat seperti suasan romantis.

"wookie, ini kenapa bisa belepotan begini?" ucap yesung saat membersihkan bibir wookie dengan jarinya lalu tak segan dia mejilat belepotan itu ke mulutnya.

Saat itu juga jantung wookie berdegup kencang dan merona merah. Dia tak sadar akan hal itu apalagi setelah itu yesung tersenyum padanya.

"hyung, gomawo". Jawab wookie dengan rasa gugup yang di tutupi.

"ne, cheonma" balas yesung.

Tak lama mereka terdiam seperti ini. Ada aliran perasaan kehangatan yang menjalar di dada mereka. Meskipun wajah yesung stoic padahal di dalamnya dia merasakan degupan jantung yang keras. Entah dari mana kekuataan itu berasal tiba-tiba saja yesung memegang tangan wookie dan menatap matanya. Seolah tersihir mata oniks itu wookie hanya bisa diam. Saja

"wookie" panggil yesung kepada wookie dengan suara lembut dan menatap wookie intens serta senyuman tipis yang dapat membuat wookie berdegup kencang.

"ne, hyung" balas wookie

"dengarkan hyung, kau boleh membenci hyung, boleh menolak hyung atau apun karena hyung akan mengatakan perasaan hyung padamu" ucap yesung panjang lebar

Seketika itu juga wookie mematung dia masih mencerna apa yang akan hyungnya ini katakan.

"SARANGHAE KIM RYEWOOK, AISHTERU. MAUKAH KAU MENJADIU NAMJACHINGUKU" lantang yesung sambil berteriak dan berdiri di hadapan wookie.

Wookie hanya mematung dan diam dia mencerna perkataan hyung nya ini. Dia terkejut mendengarkan teriakan pernyataan cinta hyungnya ini. Dengan wajah shock dan gugup wookie seakan merasakan kupu-kupu terbang di dadanya. Perasaan senang karena hyung yang di sukainya menyatakan cinta, tapi di satu sisi dia memikirkan cho kyuhyun yang saat ini berstatus namjachingu yesung hyung.

"hyung, apakah kau benar-benar menyukaiku?apakah kau benar-benar mau jadi namjachinguku" kata wookie

"ne, kau mau menerimaku?" balas yesung

"eumhhh tapi bagaimana dengan kyuhyun bukankah hyung adalah namjachingunya?" kata wookie

"aku akan memutuskannya di depan matamu jika perlu, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa bersamamu. Percayalah" lanjut yesung

"tapi...hyung." kata wookie dengan keraguan.

"aku takut mengecewakan kyuhyun. Apa yang akan di pikirkannya?karena aku merebut namjachingunya." lanjut wookie

"sshtt dia pasti mengerti,jadi bagaimana wookie apakah kau akan menerimaku?" tegas yesung tapi dengan nada lembut

"ne, hyung" kata wookie dengan senyum senangnya.

Dan di bawah pohon sakura taman itulah mereka mulai mengikrarkan cinta mereka dan mulai berciuman mesra menyalurkan cinta kasih mereka.

Di saat itu juga di belahan bumi ada 4 orang dewasa mereka sedang menggelar rapat pribadi, yah mereka menggelar rapat pertunangan serta jalinan bisnis mereka. Yah perusahaan Cho grup dan Kim group akan bergabung, selain itu juga mreka ingin mengikatkan hubungan ini ke arah berbesanan.

Esok harinya, terlihatlah 2 namja saling bergandengan tangan mesra. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, semua orang memperhatikan mereka seakan di parkiran tadi, yesung menggegam tangan wookie dengan erat seakan-akan wokie adalah benda rapuh. Mereka berjalan sambil tersenyum dan memeperlihatkan betapa mesranya mereka. Kyuhyun yang berada di tempat itu juga terlihat marah dan kesal. Dia lalu menghampiri kedua pasangan itu.

"hyung, apa yang kau lakukan. Kau ini namjachinguku" cecar kyuhyun

Terlihat perubahan raut wajah yesung hyung yang tadinya hangat sekarang mengeras dan dingin, wookie yang mengetahuai itu terlihat cemas dengan perubahan raut wajah hyungnya.

"kyu, ikut aku. Aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu" jawab yesung yang masih menggegam tangan wookie sambil berjalan menuju belakang sekolah.

Di belakang sekolah inilah terlihat 3 namja. Merekka secara berhadap-hadapan. Yesung dan ryewook saling menatap, dan entah darimana yesung mencium bibir ryewook tepat di depan kyuhyun. Saat ini juga hati kyuhyun panas dengan amarah dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dan butuh penjelasan.

" hyung, apa yang kau lakuka?" tanya kyuhyun dengan muka merah menahan rasa marahnya

Setelah kyuhyun berbiicara begitu, yesung melepaskan ciumannya, dan berbicara dengan kyuhyun dengan tenangnya.

" aku sudah pacaran dengan ryewook kyu" kata yesung.

" aku ingin putus denganmu." Lanjut yesung

" tapi kenapa? Aku tak ingin putus denganmu hyung!" teriak kyuhyun

"karena memang tak ada rasa cinta kyu, kau hanya ku anggap sebagai adik saja." Ucap yesung

" hyung, aku tidak ingin putus hyung, aku mohon. Aku akan melakukan apa saja hyung. Jangan putuskan aku. Aku mencintaimu hyung." Pinta kyuhyun Saat ini kyu sudah mulai meaengis. Seorang kyuhyun menangis, ini jarang terjadi.

" tidak bisa kyu, aku sudah punya pacar. Lagipula meskipun putus kita tetap bisa menjalin ikatan ini sebagai saudara. Kau tetap kuanggap sebagai adikku kyu.

" aku tidakkkk mauuu hyung, selamanya kau ttetap milikku. Akan ku pastikan kau tetap bersamaku dan kau ryewook, akan kupastikan kau menyesal karena telah merebut yesung hyung dariku" ucap kyuhyun dengan rasa marah dan terluka sambil menunjuk ryewook dengan tatapan benci. Setelah berkata begitu kyuhyun berlari menuju ke gedung sekolah entah di mana tujuannya.

" hyung, aku takut." Ucap wookie seraya memeluk yesung

"sssttttt uljimma sayang, aku akan melindungimu." Balas yesung seraya memeluk erat wookie. Dan mencium keningnya.

"sebaiknya kita masuk ke kelas dulu, ini sudah mau bel" lanjut yesung yang sekarang menggenggam tangan lembut wookie, sambil tersenyum untuk menangkan hati namjachingunya itu.

Di lain tempat kyuhyun sedang berada di apertemen salah satu miliknya, dia membolos dari sekolah karena tidak mau bertemu dengan pasangan yewook. Dia marah, kesal, dan tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Dia sangat mencintai hyungnya itu, dia menangis dan seakan tak ada kehidupan. Dia terlihat hancur lihatlah sekarang kamarnya terlihat berantakan dan banyak barang-barang pecah di sana. Entah kenapa terlihat seringai yang menakutkan "lihatlah, ryewook akan ku balas kau dengan begitu kejam. Kau yang memulai ini semua tak akan kubiarkan kau lari. Percayalah kau akan menyesalinya." Sejenak dia melihat foto yang ada di tanganya itu dan mebakarnya sampai hangus.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Heehhe santai masih tbc koq. Huft ini chaptered nyampek disini dulu. Cz udah mandeg neh otak. En maaph lok jadi aneh dan ngebosenin. Saya tau koq saya masih mau di selesain ni epep jgn lupa sajen 2 batang cokelat bengbeng dkirim ke kostanku yah en jangan lupa bawain Jun golden bomber yah. #di cipok yesung, di rajam clouds. Kabooorrrrrrrrr,, jangan lupa

**RCL **


	3. Chapter 3

**SAKURA**

**CHAPTER II****I**

**PAIR : Broken!YEWOOK, KYUSUNG sligth MINWOOK**

**RATED: M ke T **

**GENRE: HURT ROMANCE**

FF special wat Hartatick CloudsElf yg berulang tahun kemaren dan juga memperingati Yewook Day 4 November kemarin. Dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Overnya Super Junior, Sakuranya Faris RM en Impossible ver maddi jane.

Sumary: di bawah pohon sakura mereka menyatukan hati dan di bawah pohon sakura juga mereka berpisah. (maaf,summary gagal)

Banyak typo, ancur, gaje, abal, NC kurang muahhhaaa.

Ini murni hasil dari otak sarap saya

Cekidot lah

_Entah kenapa terlihat seringai yang menakutkan "lihatlah, ryewook akan ku balas kau dengan begitu kejam. Kau yang memulai ini semua tak akan kubiarkan kau lari. Percayalah kau akan menyesalinya." Sejenak dia melihat foto yang ada di tanganya itu dan me__m__bakarnya sampai hangus._

.

.

.

pagi hari ini terlihat sangat cerah, tetapi tidak untuk orang setampan kyuhyun yg memulai pagi ini dengan senyum seringainya, dia terlihat seperti orang yang kehilangan arah tapi dengan tujuan menyeramkan. Hmm sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa di ganggu meskipun banyak orang memandangnya dengan rasa takut, seringai andalannya terlihat jelas di wajahnya seperti orang yang ingin membunuh. Seringai kembali tercetak dengan jelas di bibir seorang kyuhyun. Terlihat mangsanya ada di depan dengan segera dia berjalan mendekati mangsanya itu dengan hawa pembunuh yang paling mematikan.

"pagi ryewook saying kau senang menghancurkan hubungan orang lain" ucap kyuhyun dengan berjalan angkuh melewati ryewook yang tengan bergandengan tangan dengan yesung di depan kelas. Yah ryewook sekelas dengan kyuhyun untuk kelas drama ini. Heeemhhh ryewook bergidik ngeri setelah mendengar perkataan kyuhyun, yesung yang mengetahui itu langsung saja menenangkan ryewook dengan memeluknya. "sudah tak apa, biarkan kyuhyun melakukan apa yang dia mau. Dia masih tidak bsa menerima kita, tapi lambat laun dia mengerti." Ucap yesung sambil menena ngkan ryewook.

"sebenarnya hyung dan kyuhyun ada apa?sepertinya bukan pacaran biasa" ujar ryewook yang penasaran dengan hubungan kyuhyun dan yesungnya. Yesung yang di Tanya begitu malah diam membeku.

"hyung, jawab pertanyaanku." Kata ryewook semakin penasaran karena tidak mungkin hanya pacaran biasa, karena ia tahu pasti ada yang terjadi.

Dengan cepatnya yesung tersenyum lembut dan memberikan pelukan hangat pada ryewook yang masih penasaran. "kau akan tahu nanti, hyung tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang. Maaf, sekarang masuklah bel akan segera bunyi." Ucap yesung sambil memandangin ryewook yang kini telah mempoutkan bibir mungilnya lucu. Lalu yesung berbisik dan menyeringai "kau mau ku makan sekarang, wookie?" ucap yesung lagi yang kini di pandangin wookie dengan tatapan hirror. "hyung serius mau melakukan sekarang?di tempat ini?" cicit wookie dengan muka memerah dan gugup. "mungkin jika kau segera tak masuk kelasmu" jawab yesung lagi. Dan seketika itu pula wookie berlari menuju kelasnya dan duduk di dekat jendela bahkan dia tidak sadar dia duduk dekat dengan kyuhyun yang duduk di belakang bangkunya.

Pelajaran di kelas wookie pun di mulai dengan sastra music yang di ajari oleh Prof Byou, professor yang nyeleneh dan unik ini mengajari sastra music dengan tingkah lakunya yang gila. Merasa sedikit bosan kyu pun mengganggu ryewook. Mulai dengan menedang bangku ryewook sampai membuat ancaman atau memanasi ryewook dengan memori pacarannya dengan yesung. Kyuhyun pun bilang pada ryewook bahwa mereka dulu juga pernah melakukan sex. "kau tahu ryewook, yesung hyung sangat nikmat dan menggoda" jeda kyu " apalagi holenya yang sangat sempit dan enak jika di masuki, dia adalah ike ku selamanya. Meskipun denganmu dia menjadi seme. Tapi dia tetap uke ku. Selamanya dan akan menjadi milikku." Lanjut kyuhyun. "kau hanya pengganggu dalam hubungan kami, kau tahu pengganggu sepertimu seharusnya pergi dari kami. Karena pengganggu sepertimu tak ada apa-apanya" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. Dan ryewook setelah mendengar itu dia hanya diam terpaku sambil menahan amarah agar emosinya tak meledak, muka merah dan tangan terkepal membuat emosinya benar-benar harus di kendalikan. Apa yang dikatakan kyuhyun tidak semuanya benar karena kyuhyun dan yesung hanya melakukannya sekali dan itupun karena yesung mabuk di karenakan kyuhyun memaksanya minum. Hah…seperyinya ryewook termakan juga ucapan kyuhyun, tapi sebelum itu dia mau mendengarkan dari yesung namjachingunya, karena dia yakin dan percaya yesung bukan orang seperti itu.

Teeettttttttt

Belejaran selesai, prof byou sudah keluar kelas dan para murid-murid segera berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin. Ryewook dengan cepat melesat kekelas 3-1 kelas dimana namjachingunya belajar tapi sepertinya kelas itu sedang hening ternyata sedang ada pelajaran alhasil ryewook berjalan ke kantin dengan perasaan sedih dan melamun sampai tak menyadari jika ada orang di depannya dengan membawa banyak buku

Brukkk

Suara buku jatuh mengenai kepala ryewook, ryewook pun mengaduh kesakitan dan mengusap pelan pantatnya.

"appoooo" jerit ryewook yang masih meringis dan terduduk di lantai hingga ada yang mengulurkan tangannya agar ryewook berdiri "kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya namja itu "maaf aku tidak melihat karena buku-buku itu menghalangiku" tambah namja itu. "tidak seharusnya aku meminta maaf karena aku tidak melihatmu" kata ryewook sambil membereskan buku-buku yang jatuh itu. "hei kau mau kemana" kata ryewook. "ke perpustakaan karena manabu sensai menyuruhku membawa ini semua" kata namja itu " aku bantu ne, sebagai permintaan maaf ku. En ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu bisa berbahasa korea" ujar ryewook sembari membawa buku-buku itu. "aku berasal dari korea dan namaku Lee Sungmin atau di panggil sungmin aku kelas 2-4" jawab namja itu yang bernama sungmin. Dan dalam perjalanan ke perpustakaan itu ryeook dan sungmin mengiobrol. Tak disangka ada seseorang yang melihat itu dan memotret mereka. sambil menyeringai dia lalu berjalan keluar dari tempat persembunyianya. Dan menuju kantin.

Sementara itu.

"sayangku aku tak sabar lagi untuk berbesanan dengan keluarga Cho hemhhh apakah yesung setuju untuk menikah dengan anak Mr Cho? " Tanya Mr. Kim kepada istrinya Mrs. Kim.

"aku yakin yesung setuju bukankah dia dekat dengan Kyuhyun" jawab Mrs. Kim.

Yah saat ini Mr. dan Mrs. Kim akan kembali ke korea dan mempersiapkan tentang pertunangan yaeung dan kyuhyun. Anak dari 2 orang yang berpengaruh di korea. Hei siapa yang tak kenal Mr Kim kangin dan Mr. Cho Siwon, 2 orang yang menguasai bisnis baik di dunia atas ataupun dunia bawah dan akan di pererat dengan pertunangan anak mereka.

Dan disinilah dimulainya cerita tentang pengorbanan, penghianatan, ketidakpercayaan, putus asa semuanya akan ada disini.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yuhuuuuu funy chan bawa lanjutan Sakura 3 neh dah pada lumutan atau ada yang lupa. Maaf baru di kerjain dalam 2jam+pesbukan heee dan ini ngaret hamper 4bulan haaaaa dan udah nangkring di lepi juga 4bulan. Heeemhhh yang penting **Ripiuuuuuuuuu** ok

**Balasan Ripiu:**

**Septia Princess Prosecutor: terima kasih atas sarannya,, gomawo ripiunya**

**Chefty Clouds: wkwkwkwk pokknya pantengin nih epep ne,, neh udah update. Gomawo ripiu**

**Yesunghyunggue90: ada deh rahasia kkkk,, pantengin az nih terus epep,, gomawo ruipiu**

**Kjwzz: kkkk gomawo ripiunya**


End file.
